Dispensing heads have been used on a variety of pressurized containers, one conventional type including a collapsible bag in which soft pasty substances or liquids may be contained. Gas pressure within the dispenser around and beneath the bag squeezes it when a dispensing valve is opened to force the contained substance out through a dispensing nozzle.
Liquids containing tenderizing and flavoring for meat are conventionally applied to the surface of the meat; but would be much more effective if applied below the surface of the meat.
Applicants are not aware of any prior dispenser head which employed multiple nozzles, nor which was suited for impregnating meat.